


Not Throwing Away Her Shot

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [537]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Limbo, Post-Series, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Perhaps this is what she needs to do to atone for her sins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 November 2016  
> Word Count: 279  
> Prompt: busy  
> Summary: Perhaps this is what she needs to do to atone for her sins.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I ended up liking this one a lot more than I thought I would when I first started writing it. It's a fascinating look into Sr. Greta's psyche, how her motives haven't changed even in death. And yes, I was listening to "My Shot" from _Hamilton_ when I wrote this fic, so the title came from that song. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

A part of her always dreamed of ministering to the flock in the afterlife. Not that she ever expected to have all that much to do in Heaven. After all, everyone going to Heaven should be rather worry free and enjoying their eternal life in God's presence.

But she has died and this is most certainly not Heaven. It's not Hell, she's relatively sure about that. But how she's ended up in Purgatory is something she hasn't figured out just yet. The most prominent reason in her mind is her failure to exorcise the darkness from young Damien Thorn. Try as she might, there is no connection with Holy Father for her in this place. If that's true, then how is she to atone for her sins?

Her thoughts are disrupted by loud shouting from somewhere relatively nearby. Time and distance are distorted in this place, something she took quite a while to figure out. Or perhaps it wasn't all that long. She isn't sure of the answer to that conundrum.

Getting up, she moves toward the sound, recognizing his voice as she gets closer. He's really worked himself up into a fit this time, spraying spittle as he rants and raves about the very man she's been thinking about. Looking around at the people around them, she notices that no one else is paying him any attention.

Perhaps this is what she needs to do to atone for her sins. If she can counsel this troubled young man through his issues, help him find the redemption he needs to gain entrance into Heaven, surely Holy Father will forgive her for her sins and welcome her with open arms.


End file.
